I Set Fire To The Rain
by MysteriousEmo
Summary: He knew he was only going to get hurt. He knew it wouldn't end well. But he fell in love with him anyway. And how could he not? Not with the other being so kind and loving. AkuDemy


**A/N: **Heya! This is a gift-fic for Lilac01 for winning the compitition. XD Enjoy!

* * *

He knew he was only going to get hurt. He knew it wouldn't end well. But he fell in love with him anyway. And how could he not? Not with the other being so kind and loving. Tears started to flow from the corners of his eyes as he remembered each and every time he'd been with the other. How easily he could be himself around him. He choked on a sob as he remembered when he'd met him.

_I let it fall, my heart,  
And as it fell you rose to claim it.  
It was dark and I was over,  
Until you kissed my lips and you saved me._

Sitting on an old bench in the park, was Demyx. His dirty blond mullet hung limp around his pale skin. His green eyes watching multi-coloured blurs walking past, going about their daily business. When he blinked, the blurs turned into people, but only for a split second before they turned back into blurs. He could feel the salty water slip down his cheek then dripping off the end of his chin, but he didn't bother wiping it away. What good could it do? More tears were bound to come after. It wasn't going to fix the mess that was his heart. Nothing was going right. And he couldn't do a thing about it.

Demyx heard footsteps approaching, but he just ignored them, thinking they were just going to pass by. They stopped. He could see the black boots just to the right.

"Are you okay?" A husky yet smooth voice asked. The blonds head snapped up. He hadn't expected to be spoken to. He almost wished he hadn't looked as a bright red blush stained his cheeks. The man standing in front of him was gorgeous. His hair was a deep red colour and it was spiked back. In fact, it kind of looked like a red hedgehog. Or that character from those Sonic games, Knuckles. He had venom green eyes that seemed as though they were staring straight into your soul. Demyx tried to look away, but he soon found he couldn't stop staring into the man's eyes. Numbly, and still looking into the man's eyes, he nodded. You could easily tell that the man didn't believe him from the expression on his face. Seeing this disbelief, Demyx shook his head.

"You wanna grab a coffee?" The man asked. Demyx gave a slight nod but the man caught it anyway. "The name's Axel. A-X-E-L. Got it memorised?" He pointed on finger to his temple and leaned forward slightly before offering his hand to Demyx who gratefully took it.

"Demyx."

The two men spent hours talking in the coffee shop about random things. And after a few minutes of speaking to the man, Demyx started to smile and realised he was having a good time.

As they parted ways, the two exchanged numbers with promises to call each other the next day.

_But there's a side to you that I never knew, never knew.  
All the things you'd say, they were never true, never true,  
And the games you'd play, you would always win, always win._

Weeks after that day at the coffee shop Demyx was slowly but surely falling for the redhead. Finally he couldn't take it anymore and he told the redhead how he was feeling. And to save the blond any more embarrassment, Axel kissed him.

As weeks turned into months, Demyx started to realise how little he knew about the redhead. Sure, he knew when he was born, what he liked to do. But whenever the redhead went out without him, and Demyx asked where he went, or who he was with, it was always the same answer. "Out." Or "Nowhere." Or even sometimes, "It's none of your business." There was no warmth left in his voice. Not anymore.

The blond began to doubt himself. Tricking himself into thinking the redhead didn't love him anymore. However, he quickly pulled himself away from those thoughts just in time before Axel arrived back home.

The doubtful thoughts didn't leave his mind though. They stayed there for many weeks until he finally had enough.

_But I set fire to the rain,  
Watched it pour as I touched your face,  
Well it burn while I cried,  
Cause I heard it screaming out your name, your name!_

One day, when Axel was still at work, or wherever he went after, Demyx gathered all of his clothes from the draws and wardrobe. He grabbed all of his personal stuff like his phone, iPod etc. All of his belongings he placed into a suitcase that he'd bought at the beginning of his and the redheads relationship. A few tears trickled down and dripped off of his chin as he remembered the old times. When they were both happy, when he was still there. Wiping his hand across his face to get rid of the tears, he angrily zipped up the suitcase and stomped towards the door. However, before he reached the door, he noticed a sheet of paper and a pen lying on the coffee table. Hastily Demyx picked it up and scribbled down a note, before folding it in half and writing 'To Axel' on the front.

And with that, Demyx walked out the door, not once looking back.

_When I lay with you I could stay there,  
Close my eyes, feel you here forever,  
You and me together, nothing gets better!_

When Axel arrived back home, after work and the bar - Well, really it was more of a club than a bar – he had a quick shower and as he strolled semi-naked into the bedroom, only then did he notice that the closet was left wide open with half its contents missing, and the drawers been pulled out and emptied. _He left? _He knew the answer but he didn't want to believe it. He knew what he'd done to the dirty blond boy. And he knew the blond knew about it. But Axel didn't think he'd leave.

After getting dressed, the redhead walked back into the living room and it was only then that he noticed to note laying atop the table. Noticing it said it was for him, he picked it up and read it.

'_Dear Axel,_

_I'm leaving. By the time you read this, I'll be long gone. In the beginning, everything was great, and I could tell that you loved me from the sincerity when you told me. And now, I'm not so sure anymore. It just seems like something you have to do before you leave. You're hardly here and when you are, you're just cold and uncaring. And I can't do it anymore. I can't stand all the waiting, the lies, the words and the secrecy. _

_I love you, Axel. Forever and Always._

_Demyx'_

_I set fire to the rain,  
And I threw us into the flames  
When I felt something died  
Cause I knew that that was the last time,  
The last time, oh, oh!_

And years later, when Demyx looks back on the time he spent with the redhead, it would still bring tears to his eyes. He missed him, he knew that. But he wasn't going back.

"I've set fire to the rain. And that was the last time."


End file.
